


Ongoing Lessons

by Morgana



Series: Playmating [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Playmating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 13:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2695070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana/pseuds/Morgana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The best way to learn how to do something is to have it done to you</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ongoing Lessons

“Ungh! Oh, fuck, right - right there!” Derek grunted as Stiles did it again, working his hips in slow and and deep, nailing him just where he needed it. Not for the first time, he found himself thanking the fates that had paired him with the Stilinski kid for his playmating sessions.

Stiles chuckled, but didn’t raise his head or do anything but fuck in nice and slow again. “Yeah, that’s what you want, isn’t it?” he breathed, grinding down a little on the next thrust. “God, you’re so hot and tight...”

“Please,” Derek panted, not sure how much longer he’d be able to last. Over the past six months, both he and Stiles had improved their stamina so that neither of them lost it as soon as Stiles got inside (or in Derek’s case on several very memorable occasions, before Stiles had done more than finger and rut against him), but once they really got into it, things escalated quickly. “Please, Stiles, I need -”

“Yeah, I know what you need,” Stiles assured him, grinding harder against him. “You need that knot, don’t you? Need me to fill you up, come inside you ... “ He humped against Derek, his cock driving in almost continuously, but it still wasn’t enough. Derek reached down to grab Stiles’ thighs, trying to pull him in close, needing the contact against his aching dick just as much as he needed the rub of Stiles’ cock against that perfect spot inside him.

“So fucking close,” Stiles panted, grinding against him. “Gonna - ohhhh fuck, gonna -” Derek ran one hand up to grab Stiles’ ass and pull him in tight, and Stiles shoved in hard and started to come, shooting hot pulses inside that made Derek want to squirm in the very best way. But he didn’t have long to think about that because Stiles’ hand closed around his cock and squeezed and that was all Derek needed to lose it, especially when Stiles’ fist slid down to wrap around his knot.

Stiles often swore that Derek howled when he worked his knot, but in truth, by the time Derek was actually able to hear past the thundering rush of blood in his ears, he was usually mewling, letting out small whines as he humped up into Stiles’ fist and finally slid two fingers into Stiles’ ass, warm and slick and perfect. Stiles let out his own whimper as he pressed back into it, then forward into Derek, alternately fucking himself on Derek’s fingers and fucking Derek right through two more orgasms before he came again and dropped down on top of him with a grunted, “Fuck. Enough.”

It wasn’t, not really, but Derek still eased his fingers free and patted Stiles’ ass. He raised his hand, lazily lapping at his fingers, basking in the smell and taste of Stiles while another climax rippled through him. “I - I think I’m okay,” he panted once he could talk again. In all honesty, he thought coming again might well leave him unable to move til the next full moon. As it was, he knew he’d have to wait a little while before he could walk Stiles downstairs.

Thankfully Stiles seemed to be in a similar condition, because once he pulled out, he dropped down onto the bed next to Derek. “Is it just me or are we getting pretty damn good at that?” he asked, giving Derek a slightly crooked grin.

“Not just you,” Derek assured him, shivering a little in an aftershock. He looked down at his chest and stomach and grimaced, then reached out to grab the towel he’d learned early on to keep nearby. “So, dirty talk?”

He could hear Stiles’ throat click as he swallowed. “Yeah, I, uh, if it was too over the line I can -”

“It wasn’t.” Derek could feel his cheeks heating and he was grateful he could concentrate on cleaning up instead of looking over at Stiles. “I just wasn’t sure... I mean, you’ve always talked about Omega rights, so I didn’t know if you’d like it.”

Stiles snorted. “Dude, I’m not advocating going back to the whole barefoot and pregnant as soon as the first heat hits. But the occasional ‘slut’ or ‘bitch’ in bed’s something else, y’know?”

He flushed when he remembered just how hot it had been when Stiles started talking about filling him up. Tossing the towel aside, he grabbed Stiles’ wrist and tugged him down, rolling so he was on top of him. “I think you wanted to hear me beg for your knot,” he told him, and he knew he’d struck home by the way Stiles’ mouth dropped open. “Isn’t that it? You wanted me to beg for it?”

“Yeah,” Stiles panted, rocking up against him even though it was too soon for either of them to go another round just yet. “Fuck. Yeah, Derek.”

“Want me to walk away sore and aching, knowing I’ll feel it for days, don’t you?” He knew he needed to stop, knew they were moving out onto thin ice, but it felt so good that he couldn’t. Not yet. “That what you want, Stiles? Want to mark me up and put your claim on me so it’ll never come off?”

His name on Stiles’ lips was less a word and more a keening cry that spoke of a need Derek was desperate to fulfill. It wasn’t until he could smell the heavy, sweet scent of Omega slick did he manage to stop, and that was only because he knew he had to stop then or risk not being able to stop later. With a low groan, Derek forced himself to roll away instead of pressing in closer. “We need to stop,” he said, once he’d gotten himself under some semblance of control. It was the same thing he said every time.

“We can’t,” Stiles pointed out, just as he did every time. “Playmating’s -”

“I know.” Derek didn’t even let him finish, not wanting to hear yet again about how important playmating was. “But it’s not - we’re not -” He sighed and turned to look at Stiles. “We’re not supposed to be doing it like this,” he said quietly. “You know we’re not.”

There was nothing Stiles could say to that. They might be technically following the rules, but they were way far beyond the boundaries of propriety when it came to the spirit of playmating. They were supposed to be learning what mating was all about, discovering what felt good so they could be sure to please their eventual mate. They were meant to teach each other about pleasure, not about their specific turn-ons and desires.

Derek wasn’t sure just who had started it, if it had been him raking his nails down Stiles’ back or Stiles biting his neck, but somehow their playmating sessions had become less about pleasure overall and more about what would give them individually the most pleasure. And while they were supposed to discuss what had and hadn’t worked after each session, they weren’t really supposed to be going over individual kinks, like dirty talk, rimming, or watching each other jerk off. Those were things meant for mates - real mates, not playmates

The trouble was, the more often they did this, the less Derek was able to see Stiles as just a playmate. Not that he had any idea how to tell Stiles that - or what Stiles would do if he ever managed to get up the courage to try. But as he watched Stiles start to gather his clothes and get dressed, there was one thing Derek knew for sure, something that was becoming clearer with every session: he wanted to find out.

Stiles tugged his hoody on and Derek watched him walk over to the door. He opened his mouth to ask him to stay, although he wasn’t sure what they could do if he said yes, since Derek wasn’t really into video games and Stiles didn’t seem like the type to enjoy a few hours with a good book, but before he could get the words out, Stiles turned to grin at him. “Same time Saturday?” he asked, and Derek closed his mouth and nodded, then watched Stiles slip out the door, leaving him alone in his room, reeking of sex and longing for something he wasn’t supposed to want.


End file.
